


Сэмми - это...

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Сэм спасает жизнь Дина каждый день, хотя вряд ли сам догадывается об этом.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Сэмми - это...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sammy Is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672574) by Nina28. 



> Зеркальная работа к "Дин - это..."

Сэмми — это…

Сэмми — это крохотный малыш, которого мама и папа принесли домой. Он открыл глаза и изучал Дина около минуты, прежде чем подарил ему беззубую улыбку.

Сэмми — плачущий малыш, которого отец вручает ему в руки, и Дин чувствует, как пот бежит по спине, пока он спускается по лестнице. Папа впервые разрешил ему держать Сэма и при этом идти.

Сэмми — ребёнок с яркими глазами цвета ореха, который делает первые шаги в сторону Дина, — невинный ребёнок с распростёртыми руками, идущий прямо к нему. И Дин рядом, чтобы поймать брата, прежде чем он упадет.

Сэмми — его младший брат.

Сэмми — мальчишка, одержимый мультиками, мальчишка, который хочет сказок и который никогда не слышал, как мама поёт ему «Hey Jude».

Сэмми любит читать и светится от радости, когда однажды на день рождения Дин дает ему старенькую копию «Хоббита». Дин улыбается, когда видит, что Сэм везде читает эту книжку и потом рассказывает ему о прочитанном.

Сэмми ест слишком много сладкого и дуется на отца, также он стал застенчивым и даже после кошмаров отказывается рассказывать Дину, что его пугает. Хотя Дин и так в курсе. Он приглядывает за братом и знает, когда тому страшно, поэтому велит мелкому заткнуться и лечь с ним рядом. Дин не уходит, даже когда Сэмми засыпает.

Сэмми растет: он теперь постоянно сучит и терпеть не может, когда его называют «Сэмми» — будто для Дина это имеет значение — как и их семейный бизнес, хотя и проводит исследования.

Сэмми… красивый, но Дин не должен думать в таком ключе о собственном брате.

Сэмми иногда смотрит на него, и Дин чувствует этот взгляд, от которого сладко ноет внизу живота.

Сэмми ссорится с отцом, с Дином, но взгляд младшего иногда слишком теплый, что пугает Дина, так как он ощущает это тепло внутри себя. Он должен чувствовать себя виноватым, испорченным, грязным и плохим, но единственные слова, которые вертятся на кончике языка это «да» и «хочу».

Сэмми собирает вещи, пока отец рвет и мечет, а Дин словно застрял в центре урагана, который разрывает его на части.

Сэмми уехал в Калифорнию, и Дину кажется, будто у него не хватает конечности, но, похоже, всё ещё хуже. Отсутствие руки или ноги не сказывается на дыхании, а Дин задыхается большую часть времени.

Сэмми не звонит — у него своя жизнь в Стэнфорде. Дин время от время оказывается поблизости, исключительно по делу, как он убеждает самого себя, пока трахает какую-то девицу на заднем сиденье Импалы, до крови прикусывая язык, чтобы не выкрикнуть имя Сэма, когда кончает.

Сэмми… они одни в комнате, вокруг сплошная тьма, и когда этот парнишка успел стать таким высоким? От тела Сэма, прижатого к Дину, исходит особое приятное тепло, которое ничем не заменить.

Сэмми в огне, и Дин силой вытаскивает его из горящего дома, пока брат упирался и кричал, что не хочет уходить.

Сэм спасает жизнь Дина каждый день, хотя вряд ли догадывается об этом.

Сэмми его брат, его лучший друг, и Дин сходит с ума от того, что хочет намного большего…и от того, насколько все это неправильно и хреново.

Однажды ночью, когда они были пьяны, Сэм целует Дина. Снаружи идет дождь, поцелуй на вкус напоминает соль и пиво, и Дин не помнит, когда он испытывал столько радости и страха одновременно.

Сэмми умирает на руках Дина. Они по колено в грязи, на его руках кровь Сэма, а в памяти остался один единственный поцелуй, о котором никогда не говорили и даже не упоминали вслух, но так и не вытравили из мыслей.

Дин вернет Сэма к жизни, пусть и ценой собственной души. Справедливая сделка.

Сэмми его брат, лучший друг, источник жизни и… любовник. Они впервые занимаются любовью, когда на губах еще остался вкус глинтвейна, а в номере мотеля пахло соснами. Это идеально. Это вводит в оцепенение. Это даёт Дину надежду в то же время разбивает его сердце.

Сэм пытается его спасти, но Дин не может так рисковать. Он умирает, полный гордости и любви к брату, хотя ему и очень страшно. Но Дин ни о чём не жалеет.

Дин не кричит имя Сэма в аду. Пусть Аластор и сломал его, но демон не заберет у него еще и _это_.

Когда Дин возвращается из ада, Сэмми обнимает его, лжёт, бьёт и любит, а Дин любит Сэма в ответ.

— Всё в порядке, Сэмми… Я здесь, — говорит Дин.

Дин держит свое обещание. Он рядом, когда Сэм падает в Клетку, и смотрит на брата до последней секунды.

Сэмми… Сэмми — его брат, его лучший друг, его моральный компас, причина, по которой Дин продолжает дышать.

Сэмми…

Сэмми принадлежит ему, Дину: ни рай, ни ад не изменили этот простой факт.

И ничто не сможет изменить.


End file.
